


Redemption Aint Easy

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Friendship, Future OT3, Learning to be a better person, Multi, Redemption, Touga's Redemption Arc, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the shell broke, the chick was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption Aint Easy

**Author's Note:**

> _Any - Any - 'I'm trying, can we take that into account? I'm really, really trying!'_

"Three girls this week," Nanami counted after Touga's latest conquest left in embarrassment. She and Saionji had found them in the closet, of all places, and all it took was a death glare from them both to break up the little tryst.

"That's an improvement, right?" Touga sat back in on the chaise, running a hand through his messy hair. "Last week it was four!"

"Three is still too many," Saionji said. "And Nanami caught you flirting with Miki Kaoru, _again._ Thankfully, we were able to convince Juri and Shiori not to castrate you." Touga flinched; Juri was bad enough but Shiori Takatsuki had a vicious streak that betrayed her innocent face.

"Yes, and thanks to the threat of nearly losing my reproductive organs, I won't be repeating such a mistake! Surely that has to count for something, right?"

"I suppose." Saionji let out a long, dramatic sigh. "However, that still does not excuse your seduction of those innocent girls. This one, I believe, was barely older than Nanami herself!"

"Right!" Nanami stood before him, hands on her hips. "No brother of mine is going to seduce younger women!"

In his heart, he knew they were right to be annoyed with him. After the events that had changed Ohtori Academy forever last month he'd realized his wrongdoings to the people who loved him most of all and promised to do better. No more manipulating his impressionable little sister. No more belittling his best friend. He'd be a different man, the kind of person who _deserved_ to be fawned over.

Unfortunately, old habits died hard and sometimes it felt like Nanami and Saionji didn't understand that. They wanted a different Touga Kiryuu yesterday.

"I'm trying," he said. "Can we take that into account? I'm really, really trying!" Nanami's face softened and Saionji sat down next to him on the chaise.

"We know," his friend said. "Trust me, it hasn't been easy for anyone."

"The day of the Revolution ripped us from our coffins," Touga said. "The shell broke, and the chick was born. But none of us were prepared for the world outside."

" _Tell_ me about it!" Nanami plunked down on the chaise, at his other side. "Keiko's trying to make nice with me again but Aiko and Yuuko are still being awful, and I don't think I'm ready to forgive them! If it weren't for Miki and Saionji I'd have no friends left!"

Then again, Touga thought, some things hadn't changed _too_ much. He wrapped his arm around Nanami and put a hand on Saionji's shoulder, smiling a little.

"You'll always have us, Nanami. And...I promise. In time, I'll be the brother you deserve." No matter what he'd told Keiko that day, he really did care for Nanami. It was hard to express, but she _was_ the only sister he had, and would ever have.

"Right!" Saionji smiled. "And Touga, we appreciate you keeping it to three girls this week. However, that's still too many."

"We hope to see a severe cutback by next week," Nanami added.

"You know I'll do my best. At least now I know who's off limits," Touga said. Saionji grinned, then stood up and headed for the kitchen of the small dorm. "How about I fix us a snack?"

"How about some eggs?" Touga suggested, and the three of them shared a hearty laugh.

The road to redemption wasn't an easy one, but it was anything but dull with these two around.


End file.
